Je vous déteste
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Une soirée qui tourne court entre Lisbon et Jane.


**Disclaimer**

**Je ne possède pas les personnages du Mentaliste.**

**Commentaire**

**Parler d'un boeuf bourguignon ça va vous paraitre bizarre mais, hé, ce sont des américains... **

**un bourguignon, c'est aussi exotique qu'un chop-suey pour eux! (je fais peut-être une fixette sur la cuisine?)  
**

**Je vous laisse découvrir...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Je vous DETESTE !

Lisbon eut deux ou trois haut-le-cœur et elle plongea à nouveau la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- Je vous déteste !

- Je sais, Lisbon… ça fait dix fois que vous me le dites, fit Jane derrière la porte fermée. Dites-moi ? Je peux peut-être aller dans la cuisine vous chercher un aqua-seltzer ?

- Ne bougez pas de là où vous êtes… je veux pouvoir vous dire combien de vous détest…

Elle vomit à nouveau.

Elle finissait par se demander ce qu'elle avait encore à vomir… La bile filait, jaune, au coin de ses lèvres et elle n'avait plus la force de relever ses cheveux qui traînaient devant son visage.

.

Elle avait décidé de l'inviter à goûter son « dîner français ». Lisbon derrière les fourneaux, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il la verrait à nouveau. Invitation à prendre ou à laisser. A son grand étonnement, il avait dit oui.

A peine avait-il répondu, qu'elle sentit au creux de l'estomac une enclume, un truc bizarre qui lui donnait l'impression de traîner un boulet avec elle, des godasses de plomb.

Puis le jour arriva. Samedi soir, le grand soir.

Elle s'était lancée dans son bœuf bourguignon, son flan au foie gras – foie gras qu'elle avait commandé spécialement dans une boutique à New York depuis que la Californie en interdisait la vente – et ses crèmes brûlées. Rien de bien difficile mais tellement exotique quand, en bon flic, on mangeait de la pizza à longueur de semaine.

Jane avait bien insisté : pas de pression – « je ne viens que si c'est à la bonne franquette, Lisbon » -. Et elle, comme une imbécile, elle avait répondu « bien sûr ! ».

Trop bravache pour avouer que la pression était déjà au top.

Alors pour se détendre, elle avait bu un peu de cognac – pour aromatiser son flan -, un peu de vin – pour mouiller le bœuf du bourguignon -, un peu de rhum – pour parfumer les crèmes.

Lorsque Jane fit son apparition, elle crut un instant qu'il était venu avec son frère.

- Petit cachotier… Avait-elle soufflé avant de pincer les lèvres de honte.

_T'es bourrée ma pauvre Lisbon…Chapeau…_

Elle avait tenu jusqu'au flan au foie gras.

Jane l'avait félicitée, ils avaient trinqué au vin blanc et… Plus rien. Black-out total.

Le premier souvenir qui lui remontait c'était la vision du fond de la cuvette des toilettes et elle insultant Jane. Avec beaucoup d'écho.

.

Elle ouvrit enfin la porte.

Jane attendait sagement là. Il avait quitté sa veste et relevé les manches de sa chemise. Il lui sourit.

- Vous avez du coffre, Lisbon.

Elle le regarda à travers les mèches des cheveux qui lui collaient au visage, sans trop savoir pourquoi mais furieuse.

Son plexus solaire lui tiraillait les entrailles, elle avait l'impression qu'une boite de nuit avait élu domicile dans son estomac et des larmes pointaient le bout de leur nez.

- Je suis désolée Jane…

- Pourtant, je vous avais dit : pas de pression…

- J'avais pas de press…

La porte claqua à nouveau et elle vomit de plus belle.

- Lisbon, soyez raisonnable… laissez-moi m'occuper de vous…

- NON !

Puis plus rien.

- Lisbon ?

Un petit « boum » se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Au diable les insultes, dit Jane en tournant la poignée.

Lisbon était dans les vapes. Assoupie au sol.

- Lisbon !

Jane s'accroupit et tapota les joues de la jeune femme.

- Lisboooon… pas de bêtise…

Elle ne répondait pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

Il entreprit alors de la déshabiller, de la faire glisser dans la baignoire et d'ouvrir à fond la douche.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mille choses lui traversaient l'esprit. Mille choses plus ou moins répréhensibles, il fallait l'avouer.

Lisbon était une très belle femme mais ce qui le retourna le plus, c'était qu'inconsciemment, en la douchant, il avait retrouvé les gestes qu'il avait eu avec sa fille. Des gestes de prévenances, afin qu'elle ne glisse pas, lui protéger le visage du jet d'eau…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images d'un autre temps.

- Lisbon ? Ca va ?

Elle grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je vous déteste ».

Il la sécha et alla chercher dans la chambre un large t-shirt qu'il lui enfila avec difficulté. Cela avait beau être un poids plume, Lisbon soûle faisait ses kilos…

Il la transporta dans ses bras jusque dans le salon et la coucha sur le canapé. Il étendit une couverture sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Comme une princesse endormie depuis cent ans, elle entrouvrit les yeux.

- Jane ?

- Oui, chuchota-t-il, je suis là…

- Jane ? Vous ne m'abandonnerez jamais…n'est-ce pas ?

Il hésita.

- Je vais rester auprès de vous cette nuit…

Elle sourit.

- Vous faites celui qui ne comprend pas… hein ?

Jane ne dit rien.

- Je veux que vous restiez avec moi… toujours…

Elle referma les yeux.

Il la regarda un instant puis il écarta une mèche mouillée du front de Lisbon.

- Je vous le promets…

.

Ce fut l'odeur du café qui la réveilla.

Des forgerons travaillaient dur à l'arrière de son crâne et on avait déposé un paillasson sur tout le long de sa langue.

Son estomac hurlait à la mort, un troupeau d'éléphants chargeait sur ses boyaux.

Elle eut du mal à identifier où elle se réveillait.

Quelques rayons de soleil dominicaux frappaient la table basse du salon. La matinée semblait déjà bien avancée.

Elle s'extirpa comme elle put des coussins et s'aperçut qu'elle portait un t-shirt sans rien en dessous, tirebouchonné jusqu'à mi-ventre. Un éclair de lucidité mêlé de gêne lui fit redescendre d'un geste brusque le vêtement jusqu'aux cuisses.

Elle entendait la radio dans la cuisine, derrière elle. A peine audible, le rock fm de sa station préférée était comme l'appel d'une sirène.

Elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à la pièce.

Jane était là, sur un tabouret, une tasse de thé à la main, penché sur le journal étalé sur la table.

Il leva la tête et lui offrit un large sourire.

- Hello, Lisbon… Je me suis permis de vous emprunter votre journal… Il a été livré de bon matin…

- 'Jour Jane… qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ?

Il se leva et alla servir un grand mug de café qu'il tendit à Lisbon, installée à son tour sur un tabouret. Elle s'était prise la tête dans les mains. Il déposa la tasse devant elle avec deux pastilles blanches.

- Tenez… buvez…

- Je ne suis pas sûre… J'ai une after-party au creux de l'estomac, là…

Il ouvrit un petit sac en papier qui était au coin du plan de travail et en sortit une petite fiole en plastique pleine d'un liquide épais rose bonbon. Il dévissa le bouchon.

- Alors, au moins, prenez ça… J'ai remarqué que vous n'en aviez plus…

Lisbon fit sauter le bouchon et but au goulot une large lampée. Elle déposa la bouteille sur la table avec une grimace.

- Beuurk… Peptobismol… c'est dégueulasse... mais c'est efficace…

Puis ils se turent. Jane reprit sa lecture. Lisbon finit par boire un peu de café. Ce ne fut pas sans difficulté, un ou deux haut-le-cœur laissèrent présager le pire.

Lisbon fut la première à parler.

- Je suis désolée, Jane.

Elle avait dit cela avec une toute petite voix qui trahissait l'embarras. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas regardé.

- On avait dit "pas de pression", Lisbon… mais c'est tout vous, ça… perfectionniste jusqu'au bout…

- Ce devait être une soirée sympa…

- Oh mais cela l'a été… j'ai appris plein de choses sur vous.

Il y eut un silence long de plusieurs secondes. Une éternité. Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil sur le t-shirt et rougit.

- Ah ? Dit-elle en essayant de paraitre détachée.

- Oui… j'ai appris que vous faisiez un excellent bœuf bourguignon, par exemple…

- Vous… ?

- C'est bien pour cela que j'étais venu… non ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous dormiez que j'allais laisser passer un plat français…

- C'était bon, alors ?

- Très… et votre crème brûlée est divine… Ah au fait… je me suis permis de réorganiser un peu vos placards…

Lisbon regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que Jane avait nettoyé et rangé tout le fatras qu'elle avait laissé en plan la veille. Elle était incapable de faire la cuisine sans que cela devienne un champ de bataille. Parfois, elle se demandait comment, il lui fallait nettoyer le plafond.

- Vous savez, Lisbon… j'ai trouvé de la farine, juste à côté de produits d'entretien ouverts… vous parlez d'une maniaque… Je m'en souviendrai lorsque vous vous plaindrez à Rigsby que son bureau est – je cite – « bordélique »….

Lisbon regardait sa tasse.

- Et je n'ai rien dit deee… d'embarrassant…

Jane la regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Comparé à d'habitude vous voulez dire ? Laissez-moi réfléchir… humm… non… a part que vous me détestiez…

- Je suis désolée… c'est tellement… oh… Je suis gênééée...

- Mbof… c'est ce que je disais… ce n'était pas pire que d'habitude.

Lisbon sourit puis se tut. Elle ne disait rien, elle regardait en alternance, son t-shirt et Jane, Jane et le t-shirt qu'elle portait.

- Ecoutez Jane… je ne voudrais pas paraître ingrate mais… euh… comment dire…

- Comment avez-vous fini en t-shirt, sentant le savon, sur le canapé.

- Ouichhhh… souffla-t-elle.

Il laissa sa réponse en suspend. Lisbon écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh ! Non… ne me dites pas que vous… non, vous ? Oh, mon dieu… Je suis désolée… je… non ?

Jane partit d'un grand rire.

- Non ! Rassurez-vous… vous avez trouvé assez de force pour continuer à m'insulter sous votre douche… j'ai juste eu le droit d'aller vous chercher votre t-shirt…

Une vague de soulagement sembla passer sur le visage de Lisbon qui rebaissa la tête en haussant les épaules.

- C'est idiot… désolée Jane… De la pudeur mal placée compte tenu de la situation, hein ?

Jane ne répondit pas. Il tourna la page du journal.

- Tiens, les Lakers ont perdu, hier…

Jane ne s'intéressait pas au sport, il lui offrait le moyen de s'en sortir la « tête haute ». Ce qui vu sa gueule de bois, tenait du miracle.

- Ah oui ! Fit-elle. Ils sont mal partis cette saison...

Les forgerons semblaient prendre leur pause-déjeuner. Son mal de crâne s'estompait peu à peu et le peptobismol calmait ses crampes d'estomac.

Jane fit mine de se lever.

- Bien… je suis rassuré… vous allez bien... Je vais vous laisser vous reposer…

Lisbon posa sa main sur celle de Jane.

- Jane… Merci… je... Vous voulez repasser ce soir ? Il reste tellement à manger… Et puis… histoire de me faire pardonner…

Jane lui tapota la main en retirant la sienne.

- Avec plaisir, Lisbon... mais vous me promettez que ce sera _vraiment_ en toute simplicité…

- Promis… De toute façon, tout est prêt...

- Alors à ce soir…

Ils passèrent dans le salon et Jane enfila sa veste. Lisbon était plantée, pieds nus, en t-shirt, au milieu de la pièce que le soleil envahissait. Un halo de lumière enveloppait la jeune femme, frappant le vêtement. Le rendant transparent aux yeux de Jane.

Il s'arrêta un dixième de seconde puis il esquissa un sourire, en souvenir de la soirée passée. Lisbon remarqua le temps d'arrêt.

- Quoi ?

- Rien Lisbon… rien… reposez-vous bien… et à ce soir, c'est ça ?

- A ce soir…

Il sortit.

Lisbon resta au milieu de la pièce. Pensive.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas elle qui s'était douchée.

Elle sentait encore la douceur des mains de Jane sur son corps.

Ils s'étaient mentis.

Encore une fois.

_Je veux que vous restiez avec moi… toujours_. C'est ça qu'elle lui avait dit.

Et lui, il avait répondu « je vous le promets ».

**FIN**


End file.
